ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Frank G Mallque Jr
'Personality' Son Frank Mallque Jr aka Goruto Uzumaki Jr is a bright and spirited Saiya-jin boy, he is also loud, energetic, and stubborn not unlike his father; even possessing a verbal tic,(Da)ttebayo! (「(だ)ってばよ!」)s which was Naruto Uzumaki's catch phrase. He uses it at the end of most of his sentences as a way of making his speech unique. Frank Jr inherited this from his father, Frank Sr AND Naruto Uzumaki, who inherited this from their mothers, kushina Uzumaki and Sayo Uzumaki, who would instead end their sentences with (Da)ttebane (「(だ)ってばね」) when they got excited or angry, something she had hoped — albeit unsuccessfully – that her son would not inherit. Naruto's son, Boruto Uzumaki, also inherited this verbal tic, ending sentences with (Da)ttebasa (「(だ)ってばさ」). Conversely, Frank Jr's upbringing has also been different than that of his father's: Frank Jr's family is always there for him and he likewise has many friends, and his acquisitions came easily and naturally to him from a combination of prodigious talents1 and nurturing parents. For these reasons, Frank Jr has a high opinion of himself and freely brags about his abilities, but his arrogance has made him put no value in Boruto or or his relation of his family, believing he can do anything on his own and work good with others. He believed in achieving success is the main point of anything, even taking insincere shortcuts to do so, such as utilising a cheat program in a game to win, or using the aleins in the omnitrix create a facade of performing advanced techniques to earn his right to be Naruto's disciple, and later using it to defeat opponents when his normal techniques were not enough. He loves his mother, his brothers and his sisters deeply — becoming angry when either are hurt physically or emotionally. Both Gwen 10K, DR.Gwendolyn and Frank commented that Frank Jr resembled each other when they were younger, and he has indeed displayed characteristics of both shinobi when they were younger, causing Frank Jr to state that his son is something entirely different from all of them. For example, he displayed Frank Jr's mischievous habits to get attention, and even Gwen's desire for to headstrong and brave as he stood up against those who are out of his leagues, and he's very responsible and reliable, as he wants to keep up his studies. Similar to that of their parents, Frank Jr shares a complicated relationship with his realities Avatar Korra. The two are often at odds, with the young Avatar valuing the Warrior Emperor post while Frank Jr showing utter disdain for it at first when he was young. Despite that, Frank Jr cares for Korra and her dream as witnessed during the Chūnin Exams when he voiced his desire to win so as to not diminish Korra's progress to becoming the Next Warrior Emperor. While initially wanting to know about his father's past so as to surpass his father, Frank Jr becomes genuinely curious about Frank's past, as he asks his father to tell stories of his life, particularly how he has come to become one of the strongest hero to ever live, despite being seemingly utterly hopeless in everything. He has also come to be more understanding of his father's work, and stops demanding harassing Boruto altogether. Despite having let go of his disdain for the Warrior Emperor title and position, he openly states that he has no intention of becoming his father version of the Warrior Emperor, noting that it would just be a natural and beaten path for him as both his father and grandfather are Hokage. He opts to instead of walks his own path, becoming the Next Hokage instead, like how his master is. Update soon 'Appearance' Frank Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Frank Mallque from Kingdom Hearts Star Jounery (just like Jake jr's former resemblance to Frank), down to his signature hairstyle. Unlike Frank Sr, however, he has wavy spiky hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an two ahoge (アホ毛, Literally meaning: foolish hair) that which resembles the stem of a leaf mix with Garlock. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has three whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father.Frank Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his mother Aoi's skin color. Also, Frank Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great grandfather Bardock was seen wearing.he trusts Frank because he saved him from death. Frank jr is the only Saiya-jin with a mysterious Red tail. Frank Jr wore a black hooded tracksuit, reminiscent of the red and black one Frank wore for most of the series, which had a red fire spiral symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Frank Jr's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembles a crown. Worn with this outfit were a pair of flat blue sandals. In the Dragon ball Gt epilogue, Frank Jr wears a black hooded tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wears open and cuts off at the midriff, he wears a plain white T-shirt and crown tied to a string around his neck, referencing his nickname. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In subsequent illustrations, Frank Jr has worn a V-neck-style shirt and similarly-shaped white sandals. By the time of Frank 10 Omniverse, he wears a longer tracksuit jacket and has switched out for the style of standard high-top shinobi sandals. In Family Guy Mallque Chronicles, he wears a blue sailor uniform with dark blue baging shorts, then he wears with this a red Konoha forehead protector and black open-toed boots. He later inherits the original black hooded tracksuit that Frank Sr wore during Part I and wears it in the same fashion as his black tracksuit, with the jacket being open like his father did.The little Saiya-jin boy that travel through time to fix history. Normally, Frank Jr only wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands when he is fight bad guys. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal t-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT(after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn).Frank Jr.'s gi resembles goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Frank Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Frank and Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his grandmother Sayo having blue eyes). 'Powers And Abilities' Update soon 'Equipment' Frank Jr is equipped with the Prototype Master Omnitrix made by his father on his left wrist. enable him to metamorph into any 10 Starter Aliens. 'Starter Pack' *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Upgrade *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Humungousaur Frank Jr possesses a technologically advanced, full-body suit (provided by Dr Gwendolyn) that is armed with wrist-mounted blasters and jet-boots, which allow him to fly. He also possesses a device that allows him to travel through time that he created it with Stewie Griffin. 'Weakness' With the Limiter on, Frank Jr can only remain transformed for 10 minutes or less if the battle prolongs. Once timed out, he's vulnerable to fatal attacks and must wait for 5 minutes to recharge.Frank Jr was also shown to be slightly more resourceful than his father, as he used Grey Matter to hack his Omnitrix and unlock the Master Control. Frank Jr also has fear of werewolf's and vampires like his dad.